Panic
by simply.stacey
Summary: This is a cross between Twilight and Panic Room. Bella and Edward have moved into a new house. What happens when three criminals, set on finding money, break in? R&R! Rated T for language and violence.
1. New House

**So, this is a new story I'm doing. It's a mix of Twilight and Panic Room. Since I am now IN LOVE with that movie. Kristen Stewart is in it and she is my favorite actress. So it's going to have some of the characters of Twilight (not all) and the events of Panic Room. Yeah? I think it's gonna be good. And they are ALL HUMAN! I don't think it would work if they were vampires. **

**I'm sorry I haven't started working on the sequel to Swallowed yet. I've been really busy and I have to plan what is gonna happen. Right now I'm drawing blanks. So give me some time and I will get it up. But for now you just have to take what I give you. Haha. **

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Panic Room**

Panic

Chapter 1: New House

**Edward POV**

It's been a month since Bella and I got married. We are totally happy together. But one thing was not working out: living at home. My family could be a hassle and were always in our business, it got annoying after the first week. We have been house hunting ever since. We have always wanted to live in New York, so we decided to look for an apartment there. After two weeks of looking we finally found it, the perfect house. It was three stories and had an elevator—which was a huge bonus. And all of this would only cost us 250,000!

Bella was over ecstatic to get away from Forks; she never really liked it much. And to tell you the truth, neither did I. So it was on to bigger and better things. We were moving in a week! But we still had so much to do: packing, changing credit cards, giving everyone we knew our new address and phone number, etc. So we really had to get started.

--

Alice insisted on coming with us to get sorted out. She said she wouldn't stay in the house with us to give us some privacy. She would be in a hotel about 10 blocks away. That was fine with me and Bella—she could help us get settled and then skedaddle. Perfect plan!

I looked at the clock and it read 9:30am. Our plane left at 11:00am. We needed to go, but Alice was holding us up.

"Alice!" I yelled, "we need to leave! Now!"

"Hold on! Just a few extra things to pack!" She yelled back from upstairs.

I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, Edward. We will make it on time," Bella told me calmly.

I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you have your kit in your carry-on?" I asked.

"Yep," she patted the bag, "all ready."

Just then, Alice came flying down the stairs.

"Finally," I mumbled.

"Okay, let's get going!" Man she is a ball of energy.

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the family and headed for the airport. We got there on time and boarded the plane at 11:00am on the dot. It was a 6 hour plane flight to JFK so I told Bella to get some sleep. She obliged. As I watched her sleep, I thought of how wonderful our new life was going to be together.

"I love you, Edward," she mumbled in her sleep. That put a big smile on my face.


	2. Boxes

**I'm gonna get a ton of chapters up today since I have nothing else to do and I'm sick. **

**Oh, just so you know: I'm gonna be switching points of view a lot, like every chapter probably. Check to make sure you know who is talking, it may get confusing. **

**So here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight! I love Panic Room! But sadly, I own neither. **

Panic

Chapter 2: Boxes

**Bella POV**

"Bella, honey, we're here," Edward whispered in my ear.

I opened up my eyes and found that people were already getting off the plane. I then looked at Edward and Alice, they were both smiling at me, so I smiled back.

I hadn't eaten in a while and I was getting hungry. To emphasize my point my monitor on my wrist beeped. Edward gave me a concerned look.

"I'm just hungry. It's been, what, 7 hours since I last ate. I just need to get a snack or something." Edward was always so concerned about me, that's why I fell in love with him.

"Okay, I'll find something as soon as we get off the plane," he said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

--

About 10 minutes later we were finally off the plane and searching for food. But as the minutes ticked by and we found nothing yet, I started to feel kind of dizzy.

"Edward, we need to find food fast." My monitor gave another loud beep.

"Okay, I think I see a McDonald's up ahead. How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy. But it's nothing. I can survive 30 seconds." I laughed.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"What?!" He was going insane over nothing. It's not like this hasn't happened before. I rolled my eyes, "Edward just walk."

We walked for a minute and the McDonald's came into view. Oh, I could go for a burger and fries right now. We ordered and sat down to eat. I inhaled mine and Edward and Alice gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked them.

"Jeez, Bella. Take it easy," Alice said with a laugh.

"I'm hungry," I said with a mouth full of food.

They both burst out laughing then proceeded to eat their food.

When we were done we went to the parking lot to get our car that was dropped off for us. We stuffed all of our luggage in the trunk and drove off. The house was about 45 minutes away from the airport so it gave us time to discuss what we were going to do.

Alice had a game plan ready, "Okay, first we get into the house and unload the boxes for the kitchen. Then we will move up to your guy's bedroom. Then the bathroom. Then the living room. But that is about all we can do today because of the time. I will be back at 7:00am so you had better be ready."

"Ugh," I complained, "why do you have to be there so early? Can't you come at 9 or 10?"

"No way, we have to get started early if we want to get you guys settled. Then I can go back home to Jasper and the rest of the family." She smiled.

"Fine," I grumbled.

--

We pulled up to the house at 6:00pm. When we got inside we found all of our belongings in boxes. Alice had had them shipped a day early.

"Let's get started!" she yelled.

"Can I go take a shower while you guys start? I feel kind of dirty from that plane flight." I needed to get out of these dirty clothes and into my comfy sweats.

"Sure, love," Edward answered, "Alice and I can handle the kitchen." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Okay, be back soon," I ran upstairs.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I turned the shower on and stripped down. The steaming hot water felt so good after a long day of travel. I stayed in for half an hour. Once I was done I realized that I had forgotten a towel. Dang it.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, "I NEED A TOWEL!"

Within seconds I heard footsteps on the stairs and he opened the bathroom door. He saw me standing there naked and smiled.

"You truly are beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "now can you give me my towel?" He handed it to me and I wrapped it around myself. I walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "I think I'm going to like this," I breathed into his neck.


	3. Settled

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Twilight. Panic Room. Sadness. **

Panic

Chapter 3: Settled

**Edward POV**

That night was one of the best of my life. It was the first time Bella and I had alone time since we had gotten married. But I was a little mad at Alice for keeping us up until midnight unpacking because I didn't get to spend as much time in bed with Bella as I wanted to. But we eventually got there and it was amazing. Our bodies just match; they conform to each other; and everything is perfect.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell at 7:00am. Ugh, Alice. Bella was fast asleep so I didn't want to bother her. I quietly got up and went to let Alice in.

"Good, you're up!" How was she this bouncy so early in the morning?

"Yes, but Bella is still asleep and I would appreciate it if you didn't bother her," I growled.

"Will do, brother." She gave me one of her smiles.

I rolled my eyes, "let's get to work then."

"Okay. Since we did the kitchen, and your bedroom and bathroom, we can move on to the guest room and bathroom. Oh, and finish the living room. Then we will do the dining room and then we will be done."

"Great. When are you leaving again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. So I will be here in the morning if you need me."

"Cool. Let's get started." I shuffled lazily over to the boxes labeled _guest_ and picked them up to bring to the room.

We had been working for two hours when Bella finally woke up. She came downstairs and saw us working on the dining room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked me.

"Because Alice and I could handle it and you looked tired."

"Oh, well let me get some food and I will help." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I walked over to her.

"Absolutely perfect," she whispered, "last night was amazing."

"Ugh," Alice groaned, "I don't need to know what went on here last night."

Bella rolled her eyes and set off for the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of cereal. "I see you installed the barbeque. Maybe we could make lunch on it."

"Good idea. When we are done, Alice could run to the store and get some stuff." I looked at Alice.

"Why do I have to go?" she complained.

"Because I said so," I growled.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll go now since all we have to do is move the furniture around in the living room, and then we are done." She got her purse and walked out the door.

After a while Alice returned with the essentials for burgers. So I started up the BBQ and cooked one for each of us. We sat around the table chatting and eating and then it started to rain. It got really dark even though it was still daytime.

"Dang it," Alice said, "now I have to wait for the cab in the rain. I better go now so I don't catch the downpour."

"Okay, Alice," Bella said, "thanks for all of the help. You are welcome to come here in the morning for breakfast."

"Yes, Alice, you should come. I'll make pancakes and hash browns."

"Well…," Alice thought for about half a second, "how could I refuse?" We laughed.

"So we'll see you tomorrow." I went to give her a hug.

"Yep, see you then." She waved and ran out the door.

--

It was getting late and Bella and I were sitting on the couch. We were watching re-runs of _The Simpsons_. Bella fell asleep about half way into the second episode. I decided it was time for both of us to go to bed. So I picked her up and carried her to our room. I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

I wasn't tired to I decided to explore. I walked up to the third story, where the guest room was. I walked in and saw something that I had never seen before. The mirror that was on the wall was sticking out a little and the room seemed smaller than it should have been. I walked over to the mirror and looked at it. Just a mirror. I pushed it and something happened. It popped out and swung open like a door. Behind it was a thick metal sliding door. As the door opened the metal one slid open. I was stunned. I walked inside to see what was in there. To my right was a wall full of T.V. screens all displaying different pictures of around the house. Video cameras. To my left there were two storage containers. I opened them up and found that one was full of emergency gear and the other was full of food. The walls around were 

made of think cement. There was enough room for about 6 people to fit in here. Then it dawned on me what this place was. I had seen them being advertised before. It was a panic room. Wow.

I walked back to our bedroom and climbed into bed with Bella. Content with the day I slowly drifted to sleep.

I was peacefully dreaming when I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.


	4. Break In

**Disclaimer: I would get down on my knees and beg for the rights to Twilight and Panic Room—but then I would feel stupid. **

Panic

Chapter 4: Break In

**Laurent POV**

I went to look in the window while James and Victoria got the tools out of the van. We were going to break in and get the money that was hidden in that panic room on the third floor. As I looked in the window I saw something that I didn't expect: furniture. The people who were moving in weren't supposed to be here yet. Victoria had the job of checking when they were coming. She came up beside me and looked in the window also.

"Why is all of this stuff here?" She asked, truly puzzled.

"Because _you_ got the date wrong!" I yelled at her.

"They were only supposed to get here next week. It said two weeks." She tried to defend herself.

"It has been two weeks," I growled at her.

"But everyone knows they don't count weekends and holidays…"

"PERFECT! How are we going to get the money now?" I was thinking that we could just walk away and move on.

"We breaking in like originally planned," James spoke for the first time, "then we get the two and kill them. Simple."

I stared at him. "No one was supposed to get hurt!"

"Well, it's too late. We are going in there and getting that money. I didn't come out here for nothing."

"Laurent, let's just do it," Victoria whispered furiously at me, "maybe no one will get hurt."

"Fine. Let's just get in there and grab the money." I turned to James. "No one gets hurt unless _absolutely _necessary." He nodded, but I didn't fully trust him. "Hand me that hammer." I grabbed it out of his hands and smashed the window. Surprisingly no alarms went off, I guess they didn't set them.

We all jumped through the window with our tools. We were about to head upstairs when we heard footsteps. I think I woke them up when I smashed the window.

"Shh, don't move," I whispered. James and Victoria nodded.

The footsteps continued in a lazy manner. But then they picked up, like someone was running.

I looked over at the other two. We had been spotted. I looked in the corner of the room and saw a video camera with the red light flashing. Then I realized that the footsteps were going to the panic room. No time for whispers and slow movement—we had to get to that room!

"Move!" I yelled.

We ran up the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the third floor I saw a foot disappear around the corner.

"DAMN IT!" I rushed up as fast as possible, hopping I could catch them before they got to the room. As I rounded the corner I heard the metal door slide shut. "SHIT!" I punched the wall.

"Did they get in?" Victoria asked.

"What the hell do you think?!"

"Yes," she said simply.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She was really ticking me off tonight.

"We have to get in there," James said, "I am not leaving until I have one million dollars in my hands."

"Well that's going to be a little hard now isn't it?"

"We have to think of a plan that will get them out," James stated.

"You start thinking. I'm going to see if there is some way in." God, our plan had gone to hell.


	5. Fear

**I hope you guys have liked it so far. It sure is fun to write. Hope to finish this soon. **

**Disclaimer: If I wish upon a star…naw, I'm never gonna have rights to Twilight and Panic Room. **

Panic

Chapter 5: Fear

**Edward POV**

I got out of bed to go see what the matter was. I decided to go look at the cameras in the panic room. I slowly walked up the stairs, half asleep. I rounded the corner to see that the metal door was open, I guess I didn't close is. I snuck a look at the screens. I gasped at what I saw. Three people standing in the living room! I had to get Bella. I ran back to the room to wake her up.

"Bella! Bella, get up!" I whispered furiously.

"Wha-Edward," she moaned and turned back over.

"There are people in the house, Bella! We need to hide!"

It took her a minute to register this. Then she jumped out of bed. We both ran and I lead her up the stairs.

I heard someone shout _MOVE!_ I looked at Bella's face—she was scared to death. As we reached the corner to go into the room the same voice as before shouted _DAMN IT!_ I pushed Bella in before me and dove in, closing the door.

We were both lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

I turned to Bella, "are you okay?"

"Edward, who are those people?" she asked with a terrified look in her eye.

I moved over to her and grabbed her in an embrace. "I don't know, love."

She started crying. She couldn't get worked up. I needed to calm her down. "It will be fine, Bella. Just calm down, no need to get stressed. Just breathe."

She did as I said. But just as she started calming down there was a loud banging that echoed through the room.

"Oh my god! They are going to get in, aren't they?" She was freaking out.

"No, Bella. You can't get into one of these things from the outside. Don't worry." I rubbed circles on her back.

Her monitor gave a loud beep. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied.

I looked around the room and noticed a phone next to the T.V.s. I ran over and grabbed it off the hook. But there was no dial tone. I didn't set it up. Damn! Oh! But I could find the wires that connect the phones and replace them. I got up and looked for a place that it might be. I saw the vent and got up on the food box. I could see the wire with a phone symbol on it. "Bella, tear the phone off and hand it to me." She ripped it off the wall and gave it to me. I reached up and pulled the wires so they could reach. I matched up the colors. I listened for the dial tone. I got one! I dialed 911.

"911 emergency," the voice on the other end said calmly.

"Yes, my house has been broken into and the men are try-" I got cut off.

"Hold on sir. Let me redirect your call."

"Wait! No!" Ugh. Who else was I going to call?

"Try Alice," Bella suggested.

"Yes!" I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Alice, it's Edward. We need help!"

"What's going on, Edward?" She sounded urgent.

"Three people broke into the house. I need-" The line went dead. "Damn it!" I yelled.

Then I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear and I could see the tears starting to dew up. She looked like a little child. I felt the need to do whatever I could to protect her. Her monitor beeped again.

"I'm fine," she said automatically, "just scared."

"I know. I'm scared too." I gave her a tight hug. Never intending to let go.

What felt like hours later, but was only minutes, I smelt an off smell coming from the air vents. I stood up and walked over to the vents. I got up to the level and was blasted by the smell of propane. Oh my god, they were going to kill us.

"Bella, look for an opening that leads outside. We need ventilation."

She looked around the walls near the floor. She found a small opening that led outside. I got down by her and leaned toward the hole. I could smell the fresh rain and a light breeze. I thought about how we were going to get out of this. Well, if they were going to fight dirty, I was going to fight right back. I stood up and walked over to the emergency kit. I grabbed the fire blankets and tossed them over to Bella. Then I found the lighter and stood up on the box. The propane blasted me in the face and I began 

to cough. I needed to get this lit. I sparked up the lighter and shoved it into the vent. As soon as I did that I jumped toward Bella and covered both of us with the blankets. The propane burst into flames and I heard a commotion outside the room, banging and yelling. I hope someone got hurt.

"Edward, look. There are people across from us." I looked out the tiny hole and saw through an open window across from us, there was a man sleeping in his bed. "You think we can wake him up somehow?"

"I don't know, love. But we have to try." Her monitor beeped for the fourth time in a few hours.

"Hand me the flashlight," she told me. I reached over and grabbed the flashlight and gave it to her. She stuck it in the vent and then started turning it on and off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Morris code for SOS."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Titanic." I just stared at her. "He's getting up!"

"Yell!" I said.

"HELP! HELP US!" We continued to yell this until he went over to his window and shut his blinds.

We sighed in defeat. I went to sit in the corner and Bella sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"Tell me what?" I was confused.

"That I'm hungry and dizzy," she gave me a sheepish look.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?!" I barked at her.

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"How many times has it beeped since we have been in here?"

"Um…6 or 7."

"Oh my god, Bella! You need sugar now." I picked her up and brought her over to where the food was. There has to be something in here. I looked over at her and saw that her face was very pale and she was sweating a little. I put my hand on her cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"_I_ know that." She scowled at me.

As I rummaged through the food box I found nothing. It was all powdered food and sugar free gum. There was a gallon of water though. "Drink some of this." I lifted the water to her lips. I could see that 

her condition was rapidly deteriorating. Her eye lids were dropping and she was starting to look almost like a ghost. This was not good. I would have to find a way to get out without them getting me. I needed to get her kit.

I sat down next to her and stroked her head. She was starting to relax when all of a sudden her monitor went wild—like alarm bells—and she went rigid. Shit!


	6. Plan

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. **

**I'm going to try and get 2 chapters done today since I don't know when I will be able to update again. But that might not happen. So bear with me through this one. **

**So here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: As much as you all might hope—I do not own Twilight or Panic Room. I'm just an obsessive fan. **

Panic

Chapter 6: Plan

**James POV**

Fine, if Laurent wanted me to think of a plan, then I will. I paced the room. Victoria was just sitting there doing nothing.

"And what are you doing to help?" I asked her.

"What do you _want_ me to do? Because I'm trying to think of something and I'm drawing up blanks," she shot at me.

"Well…" and then it came to me, "how do you flush a mole out of the hole?"

"Smoke 'em," she replied.

"Yes! But just smoke won't do. We need something better."

"Like what?"

"Like gas!" She raised her eyebrows. "Do they have a BBQ around here?"

"Yeah, in the backyard."

"Go get it while I tell Laurent."

We both rushed down the stairs. She took a turn for the back door and I turned down the hall way. I knew Laurent was in one of these rooms down here. I found him in the laundry room, feeling the ceiling for a weak spot, since it was right under the room.

"Laurent!" He jumped. "I have a plan." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"We are going to pump propane into the room then they will have to open up the door to get out."

"Good plan." He looked kind of nervous as he said this.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if something happens to them?" He was always the one to think of other people.

"You really need to get over it. So what if they die?"

He gave me a stern look. "First off, I didn't want anyone to be hurt! They weren't even supposed to be here! And secondly, if they die in that room how are we going to get in? The door needs to be opened from the inside!"

He had a point. "Don't worry. I have a feeling this will work out. Let's get upstairs and try it out."

We ran up the stairs to meet Victoria. She was setting up the hose and the tank. We had to bash out the wall and make a hole for the hose to reach into the vent. Once that was done we shoved the hose into the vent and turned on the gas. Now we just had to wait for that door to open. But a few minutes later we hear a clanging noise. Victoria went up and put her face against the wall to see if she could hear them dong anything.

"What are they doing?" she whispered.

There was a rumbling and then everything exploded. The wall burst into flame—with Victoria's face still plastered against it. And the propane tank shot across the room and started spinning in circles. Victoria screamed because her face we severely burnt.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her, "people will hear you!" She started to whimper. "Oh suck it up!"

"It freaking hurts, you ass!" she spat at me, "I'm done! I'm leaving!" I gave her a glare. "I won't tell anyone what you are up to, but I can't be part of this fiasco anymore."

"Fine! Go! See what we care!" I yelled at her. Then she marched out of the room. I heard the front door close and I turned to Laurent. "Looks like it's just us." Then the doorbell rang! Who the hell was that? Had someone hear the commotion and called the cops? I gave Laurent a worried look. We marched downstairs and to the front door.

"Who is it?" Laurent yelled.

"Alice! Who are you?!" He opened the door and pulled her in. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella and Edward?!" she shrieked at us.

I punched her across the face and she fell to the ground. "Shut it!" I growled. "The two you asked for are in that _god damn_ panic room!" I gave her a swift kick in the gut. Then she was writhing on the floor in pain. "Tie her up," I commanded Laurent. He grabbed a chair from the dining room, along with some duct tape and rope. He tied her securely to the chair. "Now…Miss Alice. We have a few questions for you." I gave her an evil smile and her eyes widened. This was going to be fun!


	7. The Call

**Okay. So I know I haven't written anything in a while and I am soooo sorry for that. Life just got out of hand and I was drowning in it. Even though it has kinda gotten worse I owe you guys for being loyal. So here is what I'll do for you: write a new chapter, small, but there all the same. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Panic Room. **

Panic 

Chapter 7: The Call

**Alice POV**

I was just about to get into the shower at the hotel when I got a call. I was wrapped in a towel and didn't especially want to answer it, but I did anyway.

I picked it up, "Hello?"

Edward was on the other side, "Alice, it's Edward. We need help!"

The sound of his voice made me panic. "What's going on, Edward?"

"Three people broke into the house. I need—" But the line went dead.

"Edward? Edward, are you there?" I was really starting to panic now. He and Bella were in trouble, I could feel it and hear it in his voice.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and called a cab. I ran down the stairs— two at a time—seeing as I was on the 5th story. I sprinted through the lobby, everyone watching, and out the door into the pouring rain. I didn't even care that I was getting soaked. The cab was already there, so I told the driver the address and told him to make it quick. As I pulled up to the house I could see that a window was broken. I jumped out of the cab not even paying—telling the guy it was an emergency, so he drove off. I was alone as I went up to the door. I don't know why, but I wasn't even the least bit scared—maybe it was an adrenaline rush. I rang the doorbell and pounded on the door. From the other side I heard people.

"Who is it?" a man yelled.

"Alice! Who are you?!" He opened the door and yanked me into the house. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella and Edward?!" I screamed at them.

Then a man came up to me and his fist was in my face and I fell to the floor in pain.

"Shut it!" he growled at me. "The two you asked for are in that _god damn_ panic room!"

I didn't know what the heck he was talking about. But then he kicked me right in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I could feel the pain coming.

"Tie her up," the man commanded to the other. I saw him walk away and came back with a chair from the dining room, along with some duct tape and rope. He grabbed me and pulled me up, then shoved me into the chair. He bound me to it and duck taped my feet and hands. The whole time he was doing this I was crying and barley able to move.

"Now…Miss Alice." The main guy said. "We have a few questions for you." He gave me an evil smile and I knew what was coming.

"What do you want from me?" I asked them my voice shaking.

He smiled again and said, "I just want you to get those two out of the room. Do you think you could do that for me?" I shook my head. I didn't want Bella and Edward to come out, they would die if they did. "Well that's not very helpful." And he punched me in the face, again. I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose. "Untie her," the man commanded. The other one untied me from the chair and I fell to the ground.

"Please…" I begged.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" he yelled at me. Then he started kicking me repeatedly. "Get. Me. Into. That. Room." He kicked and kicked. I could feel my consciousness slipping and I came to a conclusion: I was going to die. He kept going and I fell into the blackness.

----

**Yeah? What do you think? At least I gave you something. **


	8. Spinning

**Small, tiny chapter. Sorry but this is all I have time for in the 15 minutes I have. **

**Here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Panic Room! Gosh! **

Panic

Chapter 8: Spinning

**Bella POV**

_This is not good_, I thought. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while. I didn't want to say anything to Edward because I didn't want him to freak out—he has a tendency to overreact in some situations, and most of them involve me. But if I didn't say anything something was going to happen. I told myself I'd wait a few more hours before I said anything.

When my vision started to blur and my head was spinning, I thought that would be a good time.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said, carefully, fearing his reaction.

"Tell me what?" he looked a little confused.

"That I'm hungry and dizzy." I gave him the puppy dog eyes in hope of him not exploding. That hope was wated

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?!" he practically screamed at me.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" I replied, defensive.

"How many times has it beeped since we have been in here?"

"Um…6 or 7."

"Oh my god, Bella! You need sugar now." He picked me up in his strong, protective arms and carried me over to where the food box was. The movement of him caring me made things worse, I felt like I was going to vomit. I could feel the sweat all over my body and was really starting to get worried.

He placed his hand on my clammy cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"_I_ know that." I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to look casual.

Edward fractically dug through the whole box but found nothing useful. There was a gallon of water that had probably been there for a few years. "Drink some of this," he said. He tilted the water up to my mouth—I hadn't realized how weak I really was. The water tasted off, but it felt good in my mouth.

But I was getting weaker by the second. I needed food or my kit. If not…

I leaned my head against Edwards shoulder as my vision became splotchy. I wave of heat and pain came over me as I pressed harder into Edward. Then…I remember nothing more.


	9. Done

**Okay, so I know I haven't written anything in a really long time. I've been SUPER busy with my play and other various activities. So since I have time to myself I've decided to finish this story ASAP. Then I can work on my book. **

**So here it is…the last chapter of this story!**

**PARTY!!!**

Panic 

Chapter 9: Done

**Edward POV**

_Shit!_ I thought. Bella was having a seizure.

I had only had to deal with this once and I wasn't alone with her, Alice was there. I knew Alice was in this house but James was hurting her. Now I had to save both Bella and Alice. Why did this have to happen?

As she seized up her bony shoulder dug into me. I had to move her and get her in a better position. So I lay her on the floor and put a pillow under her. This just had to run its course, I couldn't stop it.

I kneeled next to her, stroking her head. "Come on, Bella. Be a strong girl. You can get through this." I knew she couldn't hear me but those were the words Alice whispered the last time. I just repeated them over and over while tears were running down my face. I could see all the veins in her head sticking out and how her toes and fingers curled. This went on for about 1 minute before she finally fell limp.

"Bella? Bella, love? Are you alright?" I asked. But she didn't respond. Her breathing was shallow. If I didn't do something she was going to die here.

I needed to get the insulin shot. But it was outside of that door. It was in the kitchen. To get there I had to pass the men and Alice. So I had to wait…but not for long.

I was watching the monitors when they finally backed away from Alice. She was lying on the floor, motionless. They better not have killed her, because they were already going to die, but if they killed my baby sister it would all be ten times worse. It looked like James and Laurent were having a fight. Then Laurent walked out the door! It was just James now. He turned away and walked down towards the basement. Now was my chance!

I slammed my hand on the button to open the door and sprinted out. I ran as fast as I could to the second story, where Alice, and the insulin, were. I passed Alice and found her to be unconscious. I would deal with that later. I ran to the fridge and grabbed the small needle.

As I turned around there was a sharp pain across my face. I fell to the ground in pain. I rolled over onto my back to see what it was—James! He was right there, knife in hand. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face. He bent over to take another swipe at me, but I kicked him in the gut. He staggered backwards and hit the counter. I sprang to my feet and tried to run for it. I ran towards Alice in hopes that she was up and could help. As I got within inches of her, James grabbed my ankle and I fell flat on my face. Looking at Alice, my hopes were lost, she was still on the floor—I had to kill this bastard by myself.

"You're going to die for this," I told him.

"Give it your best shot!" he yelled as he came towards we wielding the knife.

I had a needle in my hand still. I knew what I had to do. He lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. My head hit the floor with a sickening thud. I couldn't see for a few seconds and that gave James time to shove the knife into my shoulder. I screamed and screamed. Alice shifted on the floor, which distracted James, so I used this as my opportunity—I shoved the needle into him jugular. Once it was in we both knew he was dead. He tried to take one last swipe at me, but I pushed him to the ground. And he just laid there and bled to death.

I looked at his lifeless form. "It's over," I sighed. But I still had Alice and Bella to attend to.

I walked over to Alice. "Alice!" I yelled. "Please, Alice, wake up! I need help with Bella!" I guess that was the key word. Because she shifted some more and opened her eyes.

She saw me and sat up. I got down to her level. She then proceeded to break down. I wrapped her in a big hug. "It's alright, Alice, everything is over. But Bella is in trouble."

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked, concerned.

"She had a seizure." At that Alice jumped up.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"Um…about 15 minutes," I replied.

"Let's go then! She could go into a diabetic coma if we don't get her that shot in 2 minutes."

I couldn't let that happen. I ran over to the fridge and got another needle with insulin in it. We both ran upstairs as fast as we could. We got to the room in about 30 seconds and Alice snatched the needle from me. She lifted up Bella's shirt and stuck it in. The liquid flowed out and all we could do was wait. After 1 minute there was still no response from Bella, and I lost it.

"It's all my fault!" I sobbed, as Alice came over to sit next to me, tears on her face also. "I wish we would have never moved away from home."

"It's okay, Edward. It's not your fault. It's those nasty robbers." We sat there together just staring at Bella. She could not die!

I walked over and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand. "Come on, Bella, please wake up. I can't live without you. I love you too much." As I said I love you, her had twitched. "That's right, Bella, I love you!" Her eyes fluttered and finally opened.

"Edward?" she asked, confused.

I gave her the biggest grin. "Yes, love?"

"What happened? And why is Alice here?" I hadn't noticed Alice sitting next to me.

"I'll tell you all about it, but later." I pulled her into me and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. And she gratefully returned the favor.

That's when I knew—_everything is going to be fine. _

----

**Woo hoo! I finished! So how did you like it? I thought it went fine, pretty different from the movie, but cool all the same. Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
